


Tickets to Paradise

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Patrick surprises David with tickets to a tropical vacation.





	Tickets to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you jcams88 for the prompt!

As David walked up to Rose Apothecary from the cafe, drinks in hand he noticed a sign stuck in the window, it wasn’t there when he left. As he got closer, he could see the image of two palm trees bordering the text.

Finally when David climbed the step he could read the notice.

 

**Rose Apothecary will be closed next week**

**We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause.**

 

As he entered Patrick was finishing up with a customer, 'have a great day,' he smiled as the customer stepped around David and walked out.

'What the hell is that sign? Why are we closed most of next week?' David asked, placing the cups on the counter.

'Well I don't think we can trust your sister or Stevie to run the place,' Patrick replied, taking a drink from his tea.

'Absolutely not. But why aren't  _ we _ running the store,' David was getting more and more confused, but could also see that Patrick was building to something.

'I thought we might like to do this instead,' Patrick leaned down behind the counter and handed David a folder.

'What's this?' David asked. Patrick just looked at David, not giving any hint. Tentatively David opened the folder. Inside sat two plane tickets to Caya Coco, Cuba and information on four nights accommodation.

'Patrick?' David looked up, more confused than ever, 'what's this about?' Patrick stepped from behind the counter.

'I just thought we've both been working really hard and needed a break. The downside of dating your business partner being that we have to close the store to do it,' a shadow passed across Patrick's face, 'unless you think this is too much, too soon.' He hadn't actually thought about that when he booked the trip. About how David could over analysed things and might feel as thought a vacation together was a huge step.

David stared down at the tickets in his hand, with each growing second, terror and regret filled Patrick.  _ I should have asked first. I'm an idiot.  _ Patrick thought desperately, his heart beating faster by the minute.

Wordlessly David placed, the folder on the counter and stepped towards Patrick. Patrick opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by David's lips.

David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick's shoulders, deepening the kiss. He felt overwhelmed by the gesture, wanting to pour his appreciation into the kiss.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist, pressing his fingers into David's back. Relief floored him, and excitement for his surprise returned.

When they broke the kiss their arms remained tightly holding one another.

'We can't afford this,' David said.

'David,' Patrick's hands rubbed David's back gently, 'you deserve this, we deserve this. It's not going to be the same standards that you use to get on vacation but it will be nice. And also cheap, I got a Groupon,' Patrick replied with a smile. David took a deep breath, in awe of his boyfriends kindness.

'No one’s ever taken me on vacation before,' David whispered. And it was true. He use to be the one that would pay for everyone, fund the entire trip for whatever group of hangers on that he convinced himself cared that week. He would pay for flights, accommodation, drinks, drugs, everything. And standing there with Patrick's arm wrapped around him, he understood once again, that those times before meant nothing. Those four midweek nights at whatever resort was on sale were everything.

'Is this ok?' Patrick asks. He wanted to give David everything. And while closing the store for the week wasn't ideal, the opportunity was too good to pass up.

'It's more than ok Patrick. Thank you,' David pulls Patrick in for another kiss.

Pulling back David declared, 'Actually you've only given me a couple of days to mood board my aesthetic for the trip and actually pack.'

'I think you'll manage David,' Patrick smiled. He had suspected that David would need more time that most to prepare and pack for their trip. David picked up the folder again and more closely started flipping through the information.

'So what activities have you planned?' David asked.

'I thought you might like to do that bit. There's a brochure from the resort in there of what they have to offer,' Patrick indicated. He honestly didn't mind what they did. He just wanted to spend a few days away with David without the pressures of work.

***

David spent much of his time from then planning his wardrobe and reviewing and assessing the activities available. Patrick handled the more practical side of things. Updating their website to reflect that they would be unavailable for a week. He worked on having any online orders shipped before they left.

Excitement built that they would very soon be completely away from all the strains and responsibilities of their daily life. No interruptions from customers or David's family. No early mornings. Just each other, the ocean and no interruptions or plans.

***

It was a three hour drive to the closest airport. Then two flights before they landed in Caya Coco. It was already late afternoon by the time they landed and collected their luggage. As soon as they stepped out of the airport they both realised that their travel clothes were too heavy.

'It's hot,' David instantly moaned as they stepped out of the air conditioned airport.

'I know,' Patrick tugged up his sleeves, 'there we are,' he pointed to a man holding a sign 'Rose-Brewer'. Something about seeing their names together like that made David's heart leap, in the best kind of way.

'Did you tell them we were married to get free stuff?' David asked. Patrick looked at the sign and smiled.

'No, I booked for Rose slash Brewer,' Patrick swiped his hand through the air to extenuate his point. He'd ignored Stevie's suggestion of pretending it was their honeymoon, he didn't want to make David uncomfortable and he couldn't bring himself to lie about something so important. He couldn't deny however he liked seeing their last names combined like that thought.

It took just twenty minutes to reach their resort.  David excitedly gripping Patrick's hand and pointing out landmarks along the way. Patrick had never really seen David like this, so excited and animated.

Once checked in they were through the lobby, out beyond the swimming pool and to a small  bungalow sitting over the water, that looked out onto the ocean.

Inside was beautiful. High ceilings with exposed beams and clear white walls . The bungalow consisted of only two rooms, one being the bathroom, with a toilet, shower and a tub just big enough for David and Patrick. The main room had a small kitchen off to the side, with a table for two. The bed was in the centre of the room, with its crisp linen and red throw pillows. David ran his hand over the fabric, feeling how soft it was. The main feature of the room, besides the bed, was the large doors that opened out onto a balcony that had two lounge chairs overlooking the ocean. Patrick placed their bags beside a chest of drawers and followed David out onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around David's waist from behind and gently kissed his shoulder.

'What do you think?' Patrick asked with a smile.

'I'm not sure how I'm meant to go back to the Rosebud Motel after this,' David commented, 'It's perfect.' David had stayed in resorts all over the world, but this small bungalow from the moment that they stepped into it together became his most favourite destination.

'We won't tell your Dad, otherwise he'll try and add ocean views to the motels features,' Patrick's hands mindlessly ran across David's chest.

'Ok, so we've been travelling all day. I need to freshen up if you want to make the most of me here,' David turned and kissed Patrick before heading inside to unpack. Ever since he moved to Schitt's Creek having his belongings in bags made him feel tight across the chest. Unpacking his clothes, and neatly sorting them into the drawers he tucked his suitcase away and instantly felt better. Patrick followed and placed his clothes in drawers, he smiled at the domestic actions in such a beautiful location.

David grabbed his toiletries and headed to the bathroom. He was only under the warm water for a few moments before Patrick stepped into the room, he leaned against the door frame and watched David run his fingers through his hair.

'Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and make the most of the fact that this shower actually has room for two?' David gave Patrick a wry smile. Patrick responded by kicking off his shoes and pulling his sweater over his head.

Moments later, on his knees Patrick decided that this was the best vacation he'd ever been on, bar none.

***

The pool had a number of areas that with the help of foliage made it feel completely private. David and Patrick had been sitting on lounge chairs beside the pool for around an hour when Patrick stood.

'I'm going for a swim. Join me?' Patrick tugged off his white t-shirt. David leaned back in his chair, eyes raking up and down Patrick's body. It wasn't often that David saw Patrick without a shirt on, besides in the bedroom of course. He had only a small amount of light chest hair, meaning his skin was completely visible. His dark blue board-shorts hugged his waist perfectly, the deep colour making Patrick look like he was carved from marble.

'The view’s pretty good from here,' David replied. Patrick walked towards him. He leaned down and gently kissed David.

'The view could be better from the water,' Patrick murmured against his lips before standing up, turning and stepping into the water, becoming completely submerged.

When he resurfaced, he ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up at all angles. He perched against the edge of the pool, looking up at David. David smirked down at him before muttering 'fine' and standing.

He pulled of his black shirt, revealing to Patrick his chest. Unlike Patrick, David's chest had a healthy layer of black hair. It was just thick enough that the skin beneath was still visible. Patrick loved the way the hair felt under his fingers, against his tongue. Patrick had expected David to step forward into the water but instead he started to to remove his shorts.

'David, what are you doing?' Patrick said, shocked. Yes this section of the pool made it feel as though they were alone, but they weren't. Someone could walk by at any point.

'This isn't my swimsuit,' David said before tugging down his shorts to reveal a tight pair of boxer brief swimmers. They were a deep charcoal colour with a metallic fleck throughout.

Patrick's eyes widened, 'Oh my god David.' He couldn't believe what he was looking at, David looked like a Greek god standing above him.

'What?' David's hands instantly came up to his chest, covering himself.

'Get in the water,' Patrick choked out, his own shorts becoming uncomfortably tight.

David, rather than jumping in, slowly lowered himself into the water.

'Do I look ridiculous?' he asked, 'I haven't needed swimwear for ages.' The water came up to their chest.

Patrick stepped towards David, his eyes darkening. David looked up just as Patrick placed a hand on either side of his face and captured him in a passionate kiss. After a moment of shock, David eagerly returning the kiss.

Patrick's hands moved down to brush through the hair on David's chest, while David's arms came to wrap around Patrick's neck, the kiss deepening. David pressed his tongue to Patrick's lips, who opened eagerly to him.

His hands continued to move, wrapping around David's back, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers. Finally he shifted his hands once more to firmly grab David's ass. He dug his fingers into the soft fabric, feeling the flesh beneath. David moaned into the kiss.

Patrick turned them slightly in the water, running one of his hands down David's thigh, then pulling it up around his waist. David shifted slightly, not breaking the kiss, to get comfortable. With one leg wrapped around him, Patrick pulled on David's other thigh, until he shifted again and was completely wrapped around Patrick's waist. The buoyancy of the water making it easy for Patrick to hold him. David arched his back so that his lips didn't leave Patrick's.

In that position David was able to feel just how much Patrick liked his swimmers, his own erection growing against Patrick's hard cock.

David rocked his hips, causing Patrick to moan and begin kissing down David's jawline.

'Fuck David,' he mumble d against David's skin, Patrick's hands moving to David's back to support him in the water. David's legs were wrapped like a vice around Patrick. Despite David being the taller of the men, he felt secure in Patrick's arms.

Patrick walked slowly in the water, until David's back was pressed against the edge of the pool. The leverage gave Patrick the ability to press his straining cock harder against David.

'So you like the outfit then?' David asked with a laugh.

'I wouldn't call that much of an outfit,' Patrick commented.

'That's not a no though,' David shifted his hips to make his point, causing a moan to escape Patrick.

'Definitely not a no,' Patrick said capturing David in a hungry kiss. David ran his hands through Patrick's hair, turning his head to find the perfect angle of the kiss.

Patrick pulled away and dropped his head to David's shoulder, breathing heavily.

'I need to stop or I'll come in the pool,' Patrick breathed. David tried not to smile but completely failed. He loved watching his normally well controlled boyfriend come undone, and knowing that it was simply because of his swimwear was something else.

'That might not be ideal,' David agreed. He slipped his legs from Patrick's waist, placing his feet on the bottom of the pool. Patrick didn't release his grip from David’s waist.

'I love you,' he said before kissing David, more gently this time.

'Is that to me or the shorts?' David joked.

'Both?' Patrick smiled.

‘I’m ok with both,’ David smiled.

They spent the next few hours floating in the pool, just enjoying each other’s company. David noticed that Patrick’s hands continued to stray below the water, his fingers grazing across the fabric of his shorts. Each touch the promise of more once they were alone.

***

'David when I said you can pick the activities, this isn't really what I meant,' Patrick looked over the itinerary that David had written out.

'What's the problem?' David said leaning over the table to look at his neatly ordered schedule, ‘'You said I could plan what we did,' David said defensively.

'I did. And you have a schedule of us sitting by the different pools. Where are the activities?' Patrick looked up at his boyfriend.

'Those  _ are _ the activities,' David replied, struggling to see where the issue was. He had meticulously planned the trip so they could relax by the pool in as many different areas as possible without being rushed. Patrick tried hard to be annoyed by David's idea of what an activity was but he couldn't help when a smile crept across his face.

'David. When I said activity I meant things from here,' he picked up the resort guide, 'horse riding, surfing, jet skiing. Something. Anything,' he held the guide out to David, who just looked confusingly at it.

'Yeah, I'm not riding a horse. I had to watch Alexis do that too much growing up,' he gently tried to push the guide away. Patrick placed it on the table, then stepping around the table took David by the shoulders.

'David. I love you and I'm happy to lay by the pool for the most part, but I want to do something from the guide. Just one thing,' Patrick's thumbs rubbed against David's shirt.

'One thing?' David repeated.

'One thing, this afternoon, then we can relax again ok. Your choice,' Patrick handed him the guide, before going to sit on the edge of the bed to await David's decision.

Flipping through the guide, David didn't really like any of the options. When he reached the end, he flipped back to the front and began to turn the pages.

By the time he did that for the third time Patrick cried 'David' at him.

'Fine. Jet skiing,' David said shutting the guide. It was the lesser of the evils he was presented with. And he reasoned that he had learned how to ride a bike recently. This surely wouldn't be much different. He could do this.

'Thank you David,' Patrick smiled, before standing and walking towards David.

'Just so you know I wouldn't do this for anyone else,' David dropped the guide to the table.

'I know,' Patrick stepped forward and pulled David into a kiss.

***

The jet skis sat bobbing in the water, just off the shore. David played with his rings nervously as he looked over them. They looked clean and well maintained, but nerves still twisted in his stomach.

'Want one of your own or ride with me?' Patrick asked, rubbing his back softly.

'With you,' David replied without much thought. He had no desire to try and drive one himself.

Patrick went to the rental booth and returned with two life jackets.

'Where are the helmets?' David asked, glancing around.

'You don't wear helmets David,' Patrick smiled as he pulled his life jacket on and and buckled it up. He helped David with the buckles before they walked towards a green jet ski.

The water they sat in wasn't very deep so Patrick was able to step comfortably onto it. Holding Patrick's hand, David pulled himself shakily behind Patrick.

'Hang on,' Patrick said as he turned the key and the jet ski roared to life.

'Where?' David couldn't see any handles to grip.

'Me, David. How on to me,' Patrick shifted forward slightly in the seat to give David more room. David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick's waist, burying his head against Patrick's back.

Slowly Patrick started the ski forward. He didn't want David to be scared, he wanted him to have fun.

David squeezed his eyes shut, as they moved forward in the water. He could hear his heartbeat steadily in his ears, he just wanted it to be over. Rather than focus on the wind increasing and Patrick slowly gained speed, David focused on the feeling of his arms around Patrick. Of how solid and safe Patrick felt. He felt like no one David had ever been with before. David knew it was because he trusted Patrick, something he couldn't really say about many other people.

David's grip around Patrick's waist remand firm but slowly relaxed enough that Patrick thought he wouldn't be bruising his skin anymore. The more David thought about how safe Patrick made him feel the more relaxed he became.

David finally opened his eyes and could see the water rushing beneath them, water spraying up behind them as they spend along. It didn't seem as scary all of a sudden. Taking a breath he lifted his head off Patrick's back and looked around him.

They were a distance offshore, but not dangerously so. He could see long stretches of white sand, green palms, the occasional hut or house but nothing much else, just beautiful untouched tropics. He focused on enjoying himself, trying to ignore what the wind would be doing to his hair.

'You ok?' Patrick called.

'Yeah,' David replied, giving Patrick's waist a reassuring squeeze. 

David wasn't sure how long they rode for, he was starting to actually have fun. Finally however Patrick slowed to a stop.

'What's wrong? Have we run out of fuel?' David asked panicked again.

'No we're ok. we should probably think about heading back though,' Patrick turned slightly in the seat, 'did you want a turn?'

'What? God no,' David screwed up his face, 'I'm actually pretty happy hanging onto you if that's ok,' he responded.

'Ok, if you're sure,' Patrick gave him a soft kiss over his shoulder.

'Take me back, Patrick,' David replied, the feeling of safeness washing over him again. Patrick smiled before turning back the way they had come and headed back.

This time David enjoyed himself even more, watching the island and ocean as they passed, he felt the adrenaline running through veins. He leaned into Patrick again, but not because he was scared, because he wanted more than anything to feel Patrick close to him.

As the adrenaline coursed through his body, he thought more and more about how secure and safe Patrick was. Normally those thoughts terrified him, but with his arms around Patrick he felt totally content. More than content really. He all of a sudden felt the need to take Patrick back to the hotel, skipping his afternoon plans of relaxing by the pool.

Thankfully as those thought passed through David's mind, they were returning to the resort. Patrick pulled the jet ski alongside the others. They both awkwardly jumped off the jet ski and headed back to shore. Pulling off his life jacket David intertwined their fingers together.

'Thank you for doing that for me David. I know it's not really your idea of a good time,' Patrick squeezed his hand.

'You know what my idea of a good time is?' David replied.

'Sun baking. For hours,' Patrick replied, fully anticipating that answer.

'No. I mean, yes. But that ride got me thinking and now all I want to do it take you back to our room and have you fuck my brains out,' David said, his voice becoming husky. Patrick paused, trying to process what David had just said.

'Ahh... yeah. We can definitely do that,' Patrick quickly returned their life jackets, then taking David's hand they rushed back to their room. All thoughts of lazing by the pool forgotten.

***

The following day David and Patrick found a position by the pool. Patrick sat reading his book, David had his eyes closed behind his sunglasses, his arms by his side.

‘So I found something for us to do,’ David spoke, his eyes remaining shut.

‘What's that? More lazing by the pool?’ Patrick asked placing his book down. David leaned down into the small bag he carried Patrick's sunblock and his tanning lotion in. Pulling out a small brochure he handed it to Patrick.

‘Salsa Night?’ Patrick read over the brochure in his hand.

‘The music not the dance,’ David pointed out, ‘it's a small bar just down the beach. I thought we could go check it out.’ Patrick smiled looking over at David. He was trying to compromise with Patrick and include actual activities in the trip.

‘I'd like that. Thank you David,’ Patrick noticed the small smile pass across David's face.

***

After a dinner at the resort they made their way along the beach hand in hand. The sun had disappeared below the horizon as they walked into the bar. The lights were low around the bar with candles burning in glass jars. Around the room were numerous small tables and chairs. The stage was lit and currently filled with a salsa band of eight musicians.

Patrick ordered them drinks, a rum and coke for himself and a daiquiri for David then they found a seat.

Patrick sat with his arm across the back of David’s chair, David’s hand rested on his thigh. The music was loud but incredible, David leaning over to whisper in Patrick’s ear occasionally to comment on the rhythm or clothes of the performers. Patrick responded by pointing out the instruments or simply strumming his fingers against the back of David’s chair.

Over the night four bands performed, each amazingly different from the last. David’s fingers moved along with the music against Patrick’s thigh. Patrick kept glancing between the performers and David’s face, lit up by the lights of the stage. His eyes were wide, a smile playing across his face. That face, Patrick knew, was the reason he bought David here. David almost always held onto a level of stress and anxiety, but there in that bar the stress and anxiety melted away with the music.

Patrick leaned into David as a slower song began to play, ‘Dance with me,’ he breathed. David turned to him and smiled, just enough alcohol running through his veins to stand up and hold a hand out to Patrick.

Patrick lead him out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and began to sway to the music. Patrick stared at the man in his arms, in awe of his beauty.

They danced into the night until weariness began to overcome them.

David placed his head on Patrick’s shoulder as the night neared its end. Patrick turned his head and kissed David’s cheek.

‘Let’s get you back to the hotel,’ Patrick whispered. David nodded.

‘I had a really good night,’ David said, as they headed back down the beach towards the resort.

‘Me too David,’ Patrick wrapped his arm tighter around David’s waist.

***

They slept in the next day, the final day of their vacation. Patrick woke first. He climbed out of bed to open the doors to let the ocean breeze in, glancing back to the bed he smiled as he saw David, naked, asleep on his stomach, with only the smallest amount of the bed linen covering him.

Patrick paused for a moment, his eyes taking in every curve of David’s body, committing it to memory.

Climbing back into bed Patrick nuzzled close to David, who groaned in response.

‘Want to get up sleepy? We have a whole day of lazing by the pool to get started,’ Patrick kissed along David’s neck.

‘Not yet,’ David complained, however he shifted and reached his arm out and embraced Patrick.

‘This is your last chance to work on that tan,’ Patrick teased.

‘Soon,’ David mumbled, ‘I like this first,’ his grip tightening around Patrick. Happily, Patrick got comfortable in the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t think of any reason to get out of bed in a hurry, no store needed to be open, no pick ups to be made. Closing his eyes he drifted back to sleep, David’s arm comfortable around him.

***

They spent their final day of vacation either relaxing by the pool or going for a swim. Patrick finished his book, while David lay stretched out soaking in the sun.

After returning from dinner at the resorts restaurant they sat on the balcony of their room overlooking the ocean, which reflected thousands of stars.

‘This is beautiful,’ David commented. Patrick hummed in reply, taking David's hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

They sat in silence for a time, Patrick's thumb brushing across David's hand, simply enjoying the view and each others company.

‘Patrick?’ David said after a time.

‘Yeah?’ Patrick turned to look at David, only his silhouette visible in the low light.

‘Take me inside,’ his voice was low, heavy with desire.

Patrick stood pulling David to stand with him. They wrapped their arms around one another, kissing each other gently. David could feel Patrick hardening against him. He rocked his hips slightly to show his own desires. It was their last night on vacation and neither felt as though they needed to rush things.

Moving slowly inside Patrick kissed down David's neck, feeling the brush of his stumble against his lips. David's hands shifted to underneath Patrick's short sleeved shirt. He pressed his fingers hotly into Patrick's back.

Capturing his lips again Patrick deepened the kiss. Their tongues exploring each other. The kiss of was full of passion and love but no sense of urgency.

David's hands moved around to Patrick's front and deftly undid the buttons of his shirt. Pushing his shirt from his shoulders David kissed down Patrick's bare chest. Patrick moved his hands to run his fingers through David's hair.

David turned their bodies until Patrick's legs hit the bed. He lowered himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. David stood over him, smiling.

David pulled his shirt over his head before lowering himself to his knees.

He kissed Patrick again then began to kiss along his jawline. His tongue flicking out to taste Patrick’s skin. Patrick’s breathing increased and a low moan escaped his lips when David took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked.

‘David,’ Patrick whispered contently as David kissed lower, gently pressing on Patrick’s chest indicating for him to lay back.

Patrick complied, shifting his legs to give David more room. David cupped Patrick through his shorts, causing his hips to buck up towards the pressure.

David made short work of the draw string of his board shorts and pulled them down and off to reveal Patrick's hardened cock.

Taking his time David kissed up Patrick's thigh before taking Patrick's cock in his hand and jacking it. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing the precum that dripped there. Patrick threw his head back against the bed.

David kissed the base of Patrick's cock then with the flat of his tongue ran it from base to tip eliciting a moan from Patrick.

Patrick looked up just as David took his length into his mouth.

‘Fuck,’ he breathed because no matter how many times he found himself with David's lips wrapped around his cock his brain still struggled to process how good it felt.

David's lips moved up and down his cock, his tongue alternating between swirling around Patrick's length and pressing flatly against the underside of his cock. He moaned at the taste of Patrick. David's hands travelled from cupping Patrick's balls to gripping his thighs to teasing along Patrick's stomach. He wanted to touch every inch of Patrick.

Patrick's hand came to rest on the back of David's head, his fingers carding through David's thick hair.

Patrick fought the urge to thrust his hips up, as he felt his climax building.

‘David,’ he choked tugging gently on his hair. David took Patrick's length once more deep into his throat before pulling off his cock and climbing up the bed and capturing Patrick's lips with his own.

Patrick wound his arms tightly around David deepening the kiss while running his hands along David's back. His hands came to rest at David’s waist. He ran his fingers along the hem of his pants.

Patrick defly flipped David so that their positions were switched with Patrick now straddling David. David let out a surprised breath.

Patrick ran his hands down David’s chest, his fingers brushing the hair there. Patrick loved the way that David’s chest hair felt under him, it somehow managed to be course and soft all at once but was decidedly masculine.

Patrick kissed across David’s chest, taking time to tease both of his nipples, causing David to moan and buck his hips up. Patrick smiled into David’s skin.

He moved lower down David’s body, while David also pulled himself further up the bed, until his head hit the pillow.

When Patrick reached the waistband of David’s pants he kissed and nipped the skin. David reached down and began to undo his pants, Patrick gently grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

‘Let me,’ he breathed, clearly in no rush. David shifted his hands back but gripped the bedding as Patrick sat up, staying straddled on David and ran his fingers lightly over David’s clothed cock.

‘Fuck. Patrick,’ he moaned. Slowly Patrick unbuttoned David’s pants and pulled down the zipper at a glacial rate, he smiled wickedly to David.

Lifting himself up and shifting himself to sit between David’s legs, Patrick pulled the shorts down, leaving David completely naked, his erection standing hard.

Patrick lowered himself so that he was laying flat on his stomach. He began to kiss and lick at David’s inner thigh. David looked down at Patrick, as he took hold of David’s cock. Patrick looked up at David as his tongue licked across the tip of David’s cock, tasting the precum there.

‘Shit,’ David reached and grasped at Patrick’s shoulder. Without any more lead in, Patrick took David’s cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down David’s length, taking as much as he could, using his fist to work the rest. His tongue ran across each vein, applying pressure where he knew that David liked it most.

Looking down at Patrick, his eyes closed as his lips and tongue worked his length David couldn’t believe that how lucky he was to have found this man that was eager to worship every inch of him.

Patrick moved slowly up and down David’s cock, taking his time to help David to fall apart. He released his hand from David’s cock and slid his hand lower, pressing a dry finger to David’s hole. David cried out, his hips pressing into Patrick’s finger, all of his nerves alight.

Pulling off David’s cock Patrick, leaned to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers, staring up at David as he did. David groaned just from watching Patrick.

Leaning back down Patrick pressed a finger to David’s hole. His finger pressed into David, sinking deep into him. David’s moans increased as Patrick’s finger slid in and out of him.

He added a second and eventually a third finger, David’s cries increased, thrusting his hips back into Patrick’s fingers.

‘Patrick, now, please,’ David gasped. Patrick understood and pulled his fingers from David. He kissed his thigh before climbing the bed and kissing David deeply.

‘Roll over,’ David murmured into Patrick’s lips. Patrick complied, watching as David squirted lube into his hand. David gripped Patrick’s cock and jacked him, spreading the lube along his length. Patrick moaned as David straddled Patrick, took hold of his length and lowered himself down, feeling the slight burn of being stretched by Patrick’s cock. Patrick gripped David’s thighs holding himself steady to give David time to adjust.

When he was seated completely onto Patrick, Closing his eyes, David rocked his hips. David leaned down and kissed Patrick softly. Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair.

Sitting back up David began to lift and lower himself onto Patrick’s cock, coming back down with a moan. Patrick gripped David’s thigh with one hand and with the other ran his fingers across David’s chest.

David’s speed increased, Patrick thrusting his hips up to meet David. Each thrust slammed Patrick’s cock into his prostate, pushing them both closer to the edge. Their cries and moans grew as they neared climax. Patrick gripped David’s cock, stroking it in time with David’s rhythm.

‘Patrick,’ David cried as he neared his climax, the feeling of Patrick buried deep inside him, and Patrick stroking him becoming too much.

‘Dav...David,’ Patrick thrusted up to meet David, a final cry escaping him as he came.

The feeling at Patrick’s heat filling him was all it took for David. A final shaky thrust and David came, hard over Patrick’s hand and chest. He dropped his head onto Patrick’s shoulder, as they both fought to catch their breath.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David, kissing his neck.

‘I love you David,’ he breathed.

‘I love you too,’ David responded, pressing his lips to Patrick’s shoulder.

Rolling off Patrick, David intertwined their fingers together. Patrick lifted their hands and kissed David’s fingers.

Patrick rolled out of the bed and grabbed a wet cloth to clean themselves off.

Once they were cleaned, Patrick wrapped his arms around David pulling him close.

‘I’ve really enjoyed this vacation,’ Patrick mused.

‘I noticed,’ David smiled.

‘Thank you for coming with me David,’ Patrick’s fingers traced across David’s shoulder.

‘Do you mean the vacation or just then?’ David smiled.

‘Both,’ Patrick responded before kissing the top of David’s head.

***

As Patrick had warned, David was woken early the next morning. Patrick had arranged for room service to be delivered at dawn, to give David some incentive for getting out of bed. Strong coffee and pancakes greeted David when he opened his eyes.

Patrick, ever the organiser, already had their bags out and most of his clothes folded away. He didn’t touch David’s, knowing that there would be some specific order it all needed to go in.

‘Come watch the sunrise with me David,’ Patrick stood at the end of the bed, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt, mug in hand. David groaned but rolled out of bed. He pulled on his underwear that lay discarded from the night before and walked out onto the small balcony overlooking the ocean. He still needed to shower before they left, but wanted to enjoy every last minute of their time there together.

Patrick leaned against the railing, his mug sitting on the small table beside him. David laced his arms around Patrick, pressing his body in as close as he could.

‘Thank you for this Patrick,’ David breathed as they watched the sky change from purples to oranges.

‘I hope it was enough for you David,’ Patrick looked at his hands, ‘I know you’ve been on extravagant vacations before that probably leave this looking a little pathetic, but I just wanted to give you a chance to relax.’

‘Patrick. I can without a doubt say that this has been the best vacation I have ever had. And I’m not just saying that because of the location, or the food, or the drinks, or the tons of sex we’ve had… ok so maybe a bit of that last one. But this vacation has been everything because I got to spend it with you. No one’s cared enough to do this for me before,’ David’s grip on Patrick tightened. Patrick turned to look at him, he was holding back a smile.

‘The sex was just  _ a bit _ of the reason you liked this?’ Patrick said, holding his voice steady.

‘Maybe more than a bit,’ David rolled his eyes before leaning in and kissing Patrick.

They turned back to watch the rest of the sunrise, and they were ready to head back to Schitt's Creek, knowing that they would always have their little slice of paradise together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @Stargatewars


End file.
